Raven: Sword Taker analysis
Raven First Job: Sword Taker Speciality Sword Taker is best in fast pace combos, but does little damage each hit. So, if your are into a lot of combos this is for you, but if you are more of 1 2 3 hit combo, then maybe Over Taker is best for you. Background choosing to take up the sword to suppress the power of his nasod arm raven becomes the sword taker Gameplay Combos 1) Launch combo Does a regular ZZZ combo, but finishes with an uppercut that launches yourself and the target in the air. During this time, you can still hit the monster by using the ►►Z combo. This will hit the monster and it will not be knocked down whereas just using this combo would. A simple repeating infinite combo you could use with this is: ZZZ▲Z - ►►Z - ZZZ▲Z - ►►Z etc... 2) Dash Launch Combo ' ' This is another launch combo, but you activate it by doing a dash ( ►►) and then using the ZZZ combo. This is similar to the Launch Combo, except that you do not launch yourself. You can hit the monster by using ►►▲Z, which is very similar to the first Launch Combo. A simple repeating infinite combo would be: ►►ZZZ - ►►▲Z - ►►ZZZ - ►►▲Z etc.. Another combo you could try is: ZZZ - ►►ZZZ - ►►▲Z - ZZZ - ►►ZZZ - ►►▲Z etc.. 3) Finisher Aka the Z spam skill. After pressing XXZ, you have to repeatedly mash the Z button to do several fast hits. If you don't hit it fast enough or stop, the combo will stop short and it will be ineffective. While spamming Z, it cannot be interrupted with another skill, no matter what you use until the combo ends. It will always end with a Knockdown, therefore you should only use it as a finisher, hence the name or as a mana/fury builder because each hit you give will give you 5 points of mana and it will raise your fury bar fast too. Skills Note: For Formulas, "a" is your physical attack, "b" is your magical attack and "m" is the amount of hits. 'Passives' Skill Name: Advanced Physical Training ''' '''Skill Description: Increase physical strength by a certain amount. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases physical strength by 150 points. Info: A staple must have skill for all Sword Takers, particulary for those who wish to get Advanced Power Accessorator. ' ' Skill Name: Infinity Cause Skill Description: Increases combo hits before knockdown. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases combo hits before knockdown by 20% Info: With this skill, it enables you to perform up to 20% more hits with a combo, until a monster or player is finally knocked down. Skill Name: Trained Body Skill Description: All damage is reduced by a certain amount. (Magical and Physical) Skill Mastery: (5SP) Decreases all damage by 10% Info: Any damage taken will be reduced by 10%. Another staple must have skill, very important for Victory of Confidence. Skill Name: Shadow Pierce Skill Description: While using Shadow Strafe, it causes you to lunge forward attacking anything you hit. Stops Shadow Strafe after using it. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Uses 10 MP to deal 400% damage. Info: After using Shadow Strafe, if you have this skill, pressing Z will cause you to interrupt your strafe with a stab forward, which will deal up to 400% damage to any monsters you hit. This skill is very useful for certain situations, such as dispersing a group of mobs if you hit then at the right time, strafing past shielded monsters to hit ranged ones first, hit "background" monsters with ease and so on. It is also an good skill for harassing players in PvP. By utilizing a hit-and-run strategy with this skill, it can be very effective. Skill Name: Victory of Confidence Skill Description: Damage is increased when you have over 90% health. (Magical and Physical) Skill Mastery: (5SP) Damage is increased by 10% when you have over 90% health. Info: This skill clearly defines what a Sword Taker is meant to be. As a Sword Taker, you're expected to be quick on your feet and avoid as much attacks as possible. As long as you continue to avoid being damaged past 90% HP, this passive buff will stay in place. It is helpful to get as much HP equips as possible also to help dampen the damage dealt by monsters/players. Actives Skill Name: Shadow Strafe MP Usage: 30 MP Cooldown: 5 seconds Skill Description: Dashes a few metres forward. During the dash, you are invulnerable to attacks except some magic attacks. Will also pass through any monster/player/moving objects. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 5''' second cool down, and enables you to learn Shadow Pierce '''Info: Essential skill for avoiding damage. Can be used to escape tricky situations, or used if with Shadow Pierce, can be a deadly skill. You can avoid falling rocks or object lasers by simply using this skill to strafe past them. Skill Name: Cut Tendon (LOCKED) MP Usage: 30 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Does a quick slash forwards, dealing damage and causing a Bleed debuff on anything you hit. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Deals 150% damage, with 7''' second Bleed debuff. '''Info: Bleed causes players/monsters to lose health over a certain amount of time (how long the debuff is), and they cannot run. As PvE, this isn't a very useful skill as monsters do not run, and this is the main benefit of the debuff. However, it can be used in certain situations where you want to cancel out a combo, you can use this skill to stop any combo from finishing. This is more useful in PvP, it is an effective way to stop players from trying to run away from you. Skill Name: Advanced Power Accessorator MP Usage: 100 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Increases your Physical Attack Strength by a lot for only a few seconds. (Advanced Power Training required) Skill Mastery: (4SP) Increases Physical Attack Strength by 45% for 10 seconds. Info: This should really be only used when you're about to use another special active after, to maximize it's effects. If you get this, ensure you always have 100mp potions with you at all times, otherwise you cannot use 300mp skills after using this. Special Actives Skill Name: Berserker Blade MP Usage: 100 MP Cooldown: 3 seconds Skill Description: Deals a 100 degree arc in front of you at a short range. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Hits 3 times on each monster, 239% for the first two hits and 266% for the final hit. Formula: 2(2.39a) + 1(2.66a) Info: This is a short range skill, it can only attack about 50% longer range than your normal hits. It's best to use it when theres several monsters grouped in front, or some above you too. Note that this is 100 degrees, that means if a monster is close behind you, it will hit them too and you should use that to your advantage. Skill Name: Flying Impact MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Does a whirlwind spin with your sword, slowly ascending to the air before descending again. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Deals 213% damage per hit while spinning. Formula: m(2.13a) Info: This skill is useful for monsters all on different platforms at different heights. This ensures you hit them all, and group all the monsters together on the highest platform the skill can hit. This can be useful for large bosses too, as nearly all hits can hit it, but its better to use Shockwave instead if you're dealing with large bosses. Skill Name: Shockwave (LOCKED) MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Releases a shockwave at 135 degrees (South East) that travels in that direction until it goes off the screen. This skill can be used in mid air. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Deals 205% damage per touch (continuous while it is still touch a monster). Formula: m(2.05a) Info: This skill requires practice in order for it to be used effectively. A common mistake is to use the skill when you're on the ground, causing little damage. It's best to find the best opportunities for the best angles of attack before using it. This skill works really well on large bosses, or superarmoured monsters, as the shockwave will touch them a lot of times. Skill Name: Hypersonic Stab MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Does a slash while stepping several metres forward, dealing large damage to any monster it goes past. In awaken damage is weaker, but more hits occur depending on how many monsters get caught in the attack. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Deals 2394% damage without awaken, and 319% per hit with awaken. Formula: Without Awaken: 23.94a With Awaken: 1 mob = 12(a*3.19) 2 mob = 12(a*3.19) 3 mob = 13(a*3.19) 4 mob = 14(a*3.19) Info: A great skill when fighting a group of mobs, less great when you're fighting one mob or one boss. In awaken, the more monsters you pass using the skill, the more hits the monsters will take, so only use this skill when there is a clear line of monsters in groups of 3 or more. If you wish to use this skill on single mobs or two, don't use awaken with it. Skill Name: Bloody Axel (LOCKED) MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Deals damage in a small radius around you, and then for the next few seconds, your damage increases (magical and physical), you drain a certain amount of hp from every hit and every hit causes monsters/players to Bleed (debuff). Skill Mastery: (5SP) Deals an initial 1966% damage, then for the next 30 seconds, damage is increased by 20%, 5% of your damage is added to your health every hit and monsters/players will bleed for 5''' seconds. '''Formula: a19.66 and a = (1.2a) for 30 seconds Info: Very useful buff skill. The starting hit also deals a lot of damage which is great to clear weaker mobs before going on to tougher ones to drain health. The main use of this is to deal damage and to drain HP. Maintaining high health (over 90%) is essential for Sword Takers to maximize their damage. 'Character Development ' Blade Master